


No Piece of Mind

by gearseffect



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gearseffect/pseuds/gearseffect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay folks so listen up this was something I intended to do for the Justified Challenge over on tumblr but was very late with it. This is for October 28th– November 3rd:One shooting. It's the shooting in the season 4 episode Piece of Mind. Hope you all enjoy it because I sure enjoyed planning and writing it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Piece of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay folks so listen up this was something I intended to do for the Justified Challenge over on tumblr but was very late with it. This is for October 28th– November 3rd:One shooting. It's the shooting in the season 4 episode Piece of Mind. Hope you all enjoy it because I sure enjoyed planning and writing it.

Colt pulls up to the Last Chance Salvation Church. Not that it's much of a church, just a bunch of tents and a few mobile trailers in the middle of nowhere. He exits his truck, he's got a mission, capture Ellen May and bring her back to the Detroit thugs. This mess is partially his fault, he should have killed the whore when Boyd first ordered him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Heading towards the congregation tent he sees the white wooden sign with pink words that reads“Jesus is coming soon”. As he gets closer he can hear Ava's voice, “that was people makin choices all down the line Ellen May.” He draws his pistol.

He hears Ellen May respond “What choice you makin?”

A voice he isn't sure who it belongs to, probably the preacher girl Cassie, “You kill her, you gotta kill me too. You willing to have two murders on your head?”

Ava responds “You got no idea what I'm willing to do little girl!”

Colt enters the tent and sees Ava with her revolver pointed at the two girls. “Hey, Ava, what's going on here? 

Ellen May turns her head slightly toward him,“Ava's just about to finish what ye started.”

Colt makes his way behind Ellen May, looking to Ava he asks,“Is this what Boyd wants?”

Ava rolls her neck “I don't know... “

Colt steps toward Ava and bites his lower lip, “Well....” he places himself partial in between Ava's revolver and Ellen May “what're you going to do Ava?”

Ava squares her revolve up on Ellen May's chest ready to kill her but she can't. She lowers the revolver and turns away. She pulls out her phone and calls Boyd. “I can't do it. I'm standing right here and I know what I gotta do but I can't. I'm so sorry Boyd.. it's just not who I am.” Ava hangs up her phone and Ellen May grinds her teeth. 

A phone rings, it's Colt's he reaches in his coat pocket for it, it's Boyd. “Hey... …... …....... “ Ava, Ellen May, and Cassie all take a deep breath and swallow hard, on edge fearing what might come next. The tension in the air is palpable, Colt finally hangs up, he turns and starts to round up Ellen May and Cassie.

Ava grabs the back of Colts jacket. “Colt no.”

Suddenly a voice from the back of the tent“Stop, right where you are.” Everyone turns to see US marshal Tim Gutterson coming in his pistol at the ready and trained on Colt. He first addresses Colt “drop the weapon” and then the women “move away, move away.”

Ava moves away to one side and Ellen May and Cassie to the other. Colt can't believe his luck, “ohhh goddamn” he lets out a laugh “gahaha. I just can not catch a break.” 

As Tim moves in he not so gently grabs Ava by the arm and moves her out of his way, keeping his pistol on Colt the entire time. “Drop it on the ground.”

Colt takes a quick look where everyone is at. “Maybe in a minute.” he calmly replies.

Colt reaches in his pocket alarming Tim “Don't”

He pulls his cigarettes out and holds 'em up for the marshal to see.“Relax” he pulls one out of the pack with his mouth, puts the pack back in his pocket and pulls the lighter out. Rubbing it against his leg to start it he lifts it to his mouth and lights the smoke. “I'm gonna quit tomorrow...”

Colt takes a big puff of his smoke and Tim isn't sure what's going on. “What do ya think you're doing?

The big man simply replies “I'm smoking”

Tim decides to take the moment to question Colt about the murder of his friend Mark. “Did you kill my friend?”

Colt remembers killing Mark, he shot him right in the head in a drug dealers' den. “You know what it's like to be in the shit. Go back there enough times and bad things happen.”

“So, you did, kill him.”

Colt's reply is neither confirmation nor denial. “Collateral damage.” he inhales smoke and looks to Ava before puffing it out “I'm sorry about what happened to your friend Mark, but I think most of him died somewhere in Kandahar.”

“The only part I'm concerned about is the part that died here.” With fire in his eyes Tim gives Colt one last warning “Last time I'm telling you, put your weapon on the ground.”

Colt looks to Ellen May and Cassie huddled together before turning back to Tim. Putting his cigarette to his mouth he takes a long drag and closes his eyes, a look of peaceful contemplation on his face. He blows the smoke out into the air and opens his eyes “I guess I'll quit today.” He tosses the gun on the ground and puts the smoke out on his boot. He glances at Ava as if telling her to stay, she nods. Colt turns around, back facing Tim, hands behind his back ready to be cuffed. 

A fleeting thought of shooting him crosses Tim's mind before he walks up behind him. Kicking Colt's pistol off away from Ava he holsters his own pistol. “You're going in for the murder of my friend.” Tim says as he pulls his cuffs out and goes to clamp them on Colt's wrists.

Without warning Colt throws his head and shoulder back into Tim knocking him off balance. Colt reaches for the marshals holstered pistol he grips it, flicks the safety off and fires a shot into Tim's leg. The round rips into Tim splitting the femoral artery sending blood flying out into the air. The marshal screams in pain and Colt fires a second round into Gutterson's leg severing the artery in half. Tim falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood, gripping his leg with both hands tightly a look of unbelieving on his face. As he hits the ground he goes for his phone.

“Ohh no you don't.” Colt rips the phone from his fingers. “Sorry, nothing personal.” Colt places the phone in his pocket.

Out of the corner of his eye Colt spots Cassie going for his pistol before he can turn Ava pulls her revolver out and points it at Cassie “I wouldn't do that if I were you!” 

Cassie freezes, Colt lowers Tim's pistol down to his stomach and aims it upwards squeezing the trigger he hits Cassie in the neck ripping through her carotid artery. Dark red blood sprays from her mouth and neck as the girl falls to the ground in a bloody geyser. 

Ellen May stands frozen Colt grabs the cuffs off the ground, he turns to Ava. “You can leave now, you're not gonna want to be here for this last bit.” Ava's face pale and in shock from the carnage that just unfolded, she nods and turns to leave. “Ava, wait outside for me ok?”

 

Her voice barely audible “sure.”

Colt turns to Ellen May her eyes blank, he knows the look, he's seen it before over seas. "She's frozen in shock, this is perfect she won't put up a fight" he thinks as he closes the distant between them and places Tim's cuffs on one of her wrists and drags her over to where he was cuffed. He glances at Cassie and Tim “You won't get away with this!” Tim mutters his face pale, covered in sweat, the color is leaving him.

“That's funny marshal, cause you've only got minutes to live.” he rolls his shoulder and takes a quick glance around “I'd say I already got away with this part.” Colt wipes down the cuffs and Tim's pistol and places it in Ellen May's hand. He manhandles the young woman so she's standing over Gutterson. Raising her arm and turning her hand toward her temple he squeezes the trigger. “BOOM” The bullet enters one side her her head and rips through the other side as the girl's arm falls she squeezes off another shot the round strikes Gutterson square in the chest his body twitches as the life leaves it. Ellen May's body lays atop Gutterson, her head resting on his stomach.

“ohh man that was too perfect.” Colt says as wipes down Gutterson's phone, holding it through his jacket he puts the phone back in Tim's upper jacket pocket. He then turns and picks his pistol off the ground and checks on Cassie. Her life is fading fast, he estimates she only has roughly a minute left for help to get to her. Knowing it will never come he picks his cigarette butt off the ground and leaves the perfectly staged crime scene.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so it didn't go down like it did in the show, I know I'm evil. This isn't even the way I'd have liked this scene to go down, but I wanted to be really evil and this idea sorta just came to me. Hope you all enjoyed and as always comments are always welcome. I'd also like to give a very special shout-out to one of the coolest people in this fandom and a great friend Moonshine_Givens who's always there for me to bounce ideas off of and talk with. Without her creating the Justified fan challenge this fic wouldn't exist so thanks!


End file.
